1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reproduction apparatus capable of recording and reproducing a program, such as a movie, on a recording medium, such as an optical disk or a CD-ROM, and more particularly to a reproduction apparatus with a time display function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since such recording mediums as magnetic disks or optical disks enable high-speed data access, though they have a smaller memory capacity than magnetic tape, they facilitate the reading, the transferring, and the head-locating of a program of moving-picture data. Recent advances in high-efficiency coding technology for image data have made it possible to store many programs, and recording and reproduction systems using such disks as recording mediums will find their way into a wider variety of applications. Such moving-picture compression recording techniques include a system prescribed by ISO-11172 (MPEG).
As the increased amount of recording information enables the use of more programs, a desire to check for the elapsed time during reproduction is getting stronger. In displaying the reproduction elapsed time, it is desired that the reproduction elapsed time for more than one program or the time elapsed for the program now being reproduced appears on the screen. It is also desired that the remaining time for the current program is displayed during reproduction.